


Thirtieth Birthday

by mchoule



Series: Twelve months of love [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Family time, Harry Potter Next Generation, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-02
Updated: 2011-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mchoule/pseuds/mchoule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Teddy's 30th birthday and all the family goes to the Burrow for some fun time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirtieth Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: It's been beta-read by Keeptheotherone. This chapter is happier than the first one; there is some well-deserved family time and a little reminiscence of the past. Don't hesitate to review. Enjoy!
> 
> Unused prompts: cursing and shameful

Adras, Teddy and Victoire arrived at the Burrow around four pm. There weren't a lot of people in the garden. They assumed Arthur and Molly were both inside, probably with Ginny, since they could see only Harry outside. James and Albus were already there with their wife and girlfriend, respectively.

"Uncle Ady! Uncle Ady!" Mystie Potter, a four-and-a-half-year-old strawberry-blond girl, ran to her favourite uncle.

She was wearing a yellow summer dress and sand-coloured moccasins. Adras kneeled and opened his arms, catching her as she jumped in them. Rising up, he brought her to the end of his arm, and then brought her up close. She giggled when he alternated between kisses and blowing on her neck and cheek.

It wasn't long until the members who had already arrived at the Burrow surrounded the trio. Harry was the first to acknowledge them, kissing Teddy on both cheeks and wishing him a happy thirtieth birthday.

Albus and James just shook his hand while Briannah Thomas, James' wife, kissed him on both cheeks too. She tried to do the same with Adras, but Mystie was kind of in the way, and it ended up being more awkward than anything. She moved to Victoire, and they kissed each other, Vickie's hand lingering on Briannah's seven months pregnant belly. It wasn't long before they left the crowd to talk babies.

A girl none of them had ever seen stayed back until Albus introduced her as being his girlfriend whose name they didn't clearly get. It didn't really matter; it would be a new one at the next gathering. Albus had never been able to keep a girl very long. He called it The Curse of Looking Like Harry Potter. James had a better chance; with his red hair and his hazel eyes, he was more Weasley than Potter. Slowly, the group separated a little, and they spread out in the garden. Harry and Teddy ─ soon joined by Ron ─ were talking about Auror stuff under the constant, not-so-subtle glances from the Girlfriend Without A Name. She was hanging with Victoire and Briannah but didn't seem really committed to the conversation. Albus just rolled his eyes and joined his cousin Rose and her husband, ignoring his own girlfriend altogether.

Mystie took Adras' hand and forced him to come play tea with her. She made him sit on a little – way too little ─ pink chair and sat in front of him. Adras took his wand and charmed the chair so he could be more comfortable.

She gave him a tiny cup. "You have to be careful 'cause it is very hot."

Playing along, he took the cup and slowly blew on it before drinking, his pinkie in the air. Mystie giggled, and then she pointed at one of her dolls. "Mrs. Norris like it better with two sugars. Is yours okay like that?"

"Hmm, yes, it is just so deliciously perfect," Adras said, using a falsely self-important voice. "You know," he told her in a tone of confidence, "there was a Mrs. Norris back when I was in Hogwarts."

"Really? She must be nice. All the Norris family are nice. My Mrs. Norris, she always talks about her son. He went to the war, you know."

"Oh really?" Adras laughed, playing the game.

Not far from there, Briannah had seen everything, and she leaned toward Victoire. "He would make such a great father. Do you ever think about having kids of your own?"

"Yes, sure, but it's not as simple as just stopping the Contracepotion. There is so much to think about beforehand. Really, having two boyfriends is more trouble than they make it look in novels."

"Probably. It's alrea—"

"Wait, what?" Girlfriend Without A Name suddenly said, returning to their discussion. "You have two boyfriends?"

Her Oh-My-God-I'm-looking-at-Harry-Potter admiration turned into a look of slight disgust. It was clear she thought Victoire was a slut. It didn't bother her for a second; it wasn't the first time she'd had such a reaction. So she smiled at her.

It was Briannah who answered her, pointing to each man as she named them. "Yes, Teddy and Adras. The three of them have been together ten years now. As I was saying, I just have James and Mystie and this little one coming, and I don't really want to think about adding a second husband to the mix."

"You know what, girls? I'm gonna see what Ally's doing."

"Yeah, sure, see you around," Victoire said before turning back to Bri like nothing happened. "So, want to tell me the sex of the baby?"

"Can't. We decided to keep it a surprise, just like with Mystie. But we've already begun to think about names. We thought about Neleh for a girl or Elijah if it's a boy."

"How cute!"

It was the moment Ginny chose to come in the garden, followed by Hermione. "Time to eat, people!"

Every little group separated to take their places at the big table Ginny transfigured from a smaller one. Victoire sat near Briannah to continue their conversation, and Adras sat at Vickie's left with Mystie on his thigh. Teddy took a place next to them, and he was talking with Lily and Fleur. Girlfriend Without A Name was sitting between Billy and Rose, almost directly across from Albus. She clearly wasn't going to be around much. She was angry, and Teddy asked himself if Albus hadn't already confronted her. It wouldn't surprise him; Albus was a Slytherin after all, and he had never been afraid to say what was on his mind.

The meal was going great, full of easy conversations about anything and everything. There was a lot of pleasant laughter going around. After a while, Mystie saw the pistachio-green kitten named Pacha she received at her last birthday. Leaving the table, she ran after him and tried to catch him by the tail. The cat didn't want anything to do with the girl. They were running in circles around the table, and people were laughing.

"Oh Merlin, remember when you and Vickie were chasing each other's tails?" Fleur said to Teddy. "We all knew you were going to get married one day."

They definitely didn't imagine Teddy would develop a crush on Adras after seeing him and some other guy having sex in the Trophy Room back in Hogwarts. It was at the end of Teddy's schooling; Adras and Victoire were in fifth year back then. Teddy and Vickie were going in the Trophy Room to have some privacy but had found themselves observing Adras, both incredibly excited by the whole scene. There was something about the grunts Adras was making as he pounded into the other guy's ass that went right into Teddy's groin.

It was only when they had actually won Adras' heart that Victoire and Teddy realised what they had been missing since they began to date: a third one.

After the supper, discussions continued. Once the garden was clean, family tradition dictated it was time for a Quidditch game. James – who had a job coaching the Wimborne Wasps since he ruined his knee five years ago– was the referee. Harry and Albus were playing against each other as Seeker. The other volunteers were separated into two teams by each of the Seekers.

The ones who didn't want to play were being the cheerleaders for their favourite teams. In her mother's arms, Mystie was yelling for Adras every time he had the Quaffle. It was mostly fun, with a tweak of friendly competition. It was Harry who finally caught the Golden Snitch after more than two hours of the game.

The end of the game was also the signal for the end of the day. People began to leave; first James and his wife, with little Mystie sound asleep in his arms, then Scorpius, Rose and their three-year-old twins, and the crowd slowly Disapparated out of the Burrow.

Her husbands took their places at either side of her, and they fell asleep to the sound of the grasshoppers in the background."

The End.


End file.
